


Waiting for a train, impossible to fake

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Little fics for different ships with Arthur, Eames, Dom, Mal, Ariadne, Nash, Yusuf, Saito and Robert :)
Relationships: Ariadne/Arthur (Inception), Ariadne/Dom Cobb, Ariadne/Eames (Inception), Ariadne/Mal Cobb, Ariadne/Nash (Inception), Ariadne/Robert Fischer, Ariadne/Saito (Inception), Ariadne/Yusuf (Inception), Arthur (Inception)/Robert Fischer, Arthur/Dom Cobb, Arthur/Eames (Inception), Arthur/Mal Cobb, Arthur/Nash (Inception), Arthur/Saito (Inception), Arthur/Yusuf (Inception), Dom Cobb/Eames, Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb, Dom Cobb/Nash, Dom Cobb/Robert Fischer, Dom Cobb/Saito, Dom Cobb/Yusuf, Eames/Nash (Inception), Eames/Robert Fischer, Eames/Saito (Inception), Eames/Yusuf (Inception), Mal Cobb/Eames, Mal Cobb/Nash (Inception), Mal Cobb/Robert Fischer, Mal Cobb/Saito, Mal Cobb/Yusuf, Nash/Saito (Inception), Nash/Yusuf (Inception), Robert Fischer/Nash, Robert Fischer/Saito, Robert Fischer/Yusuf, Saito/Yusuf (Inception)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Waiting for a train, impossible to fake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> After talking about rare pairs I realized that it would be interesting to try different things. That's why I came up with this little challenge for myself, taking nine characters and writing something for all pairs that are possible with them. Idk where this will lead us, but yeah, are you ready for this journey?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (The rating might change when I add more chapters)

Robert Fischer was alive. He was alive.

Even if she hadn’t thought that Mal would do something to him, Ariadne was glad to see that she had been right, that she wasn’t simply believing in the good in man without any reason. She didn’t know much about projections, at least not as much as the others, but Mal seemed to be a rather dangerous one, one who had already showed that killing wasn’t a problem for her. However Cobb had managed to keep living without her by his side, only having this projection now, not living up to the real person he still loved …

He would have to let Mal go so that everything was alright again, but now Ariadne had other things to think about. Had to save Fischer while Cobb dealt with Mal. And there he was, still alive. She removed the cloth from his mouth, seeing how he kind of awoke. _You’re alright?_ He was still breathing, they hadn’t lost him. Had already been horrible enough to see him die before, Ariadne didn’t need to see something like that again.

“You’re here?“ - “Yes, I’m here, it’s alright.“

His voice sounded weak, how else should it be, but Ariadne could still see some strength in his eyes, something that kept him alive. He didn’t have to fight alone, the whole thing was nearly over, they only needed him to see whatever there was in the safe and then they would go back home. The future was waiting for them, somewhere out there, many things to achieve and to live for.

“It’s so confusing.“ Robert didn’t cry, no need for that. Life had told him that tears weren’t good, showing them even worse, and he still couldn’t get rid of that habit. Everything seemed to be easier that way, just dealing with everything on one’s own. There were only some moments when he had taken off this mask, and Ariadne has cherished every single one of them. He deserved to be happy, deserved a shoulder to lean on, deserved more people to trust when everything was hard.

“Do they know about us?“ - “No.“

It shouldn’t be the first thing to worry about now, but apparently it matter more than the fact that his hands were still tied. Still confused, not quite rational thoughts. He should want to escape, bring it all to an end, but there he was, simply wanting to know how clandestine all of his actions had to be. They had kind of agreed on it without words, not letting the others know how close they were to each other.

Ariadne didn’t know what to do when Robert leaned closer. It was obvious what he wanted and a part of her had the same idea, but there were also darker thoughts, those that nearly made Ariadne turn away. He wouldn’t hate her for that, it wasn’t a problem, but maybe she could push all the bad things aside when his lips brushed hers. Only shyly, but so much tenderness as she found her lower lip between his, eyes closed. He made her forget about Cobb and Mal in the next room for some seconds before they had to breathe again and Ariadne remembered why she was actually there, that she needed to tell Cobb that Robert was alive.

Robert really had become a different man, hadn’t he? This whole job had unraveled something, even if there were this tiny moments when he became the old, rich and arrogant Robert Fischer once again. But there was so much more to him now, moments when actually smiled and figured out how to express his feelings, when he didn’t look coldhearted but wrapped an arm around Ariadne, making her feel safe. _It’s gonna be alright._

He didn’t need to know that he probably wouldn’t remember it all when he woke up, either not knowing anything or thinking that it had been nothing more than a crazy dream with feelings for someone he had seen on the plane. Nothing unusual about it, easy to explain, easier than realizing that all the protection hadn’t helped. It would be better to have this wonderful lie, this beautiful mess, something that would make both of them happy before it was over.

“Do you trust me?“ - “Do I have a choice?“

Robert tried to sound serious, but after some seconds he had to chuckle. He still trusted her, completely oblivious, not suspecting that she kind of betrayed him right at this very moment. Would he still kiss her if he knew? Would he forgive her for doing it, understanding that she didn’t do it because she wanted to hurt him? Would he still hold her hand like he did now, fingers intertwined, smiling as if everything was alright as long as they were that close to each other?

It was only the fact that she knew nothing bad would happen when she let him fall that made her feel rather calm. No need for one last kiss, it was easier for her and would be easier for him, even if he didn’t know it yet. So she let him fall, following him a little bit later.

Cobb looked so confused when he woke up, probably not being able to believe that it had worked, but Ariadne payed more attention to Robert. He probably felt even more than Cobb, waking up with this thought in his head, but he knew how to keep other people out of it, how to pretend everything was alright. Was he already working on a plan, thinking about what to do with his life?

Ariadne wondered what he would do now. He wasn’t simpleminded, surely could come up with something new. He could build a new life for himself, not feeling guilty because of his father anymore, becoming his own man. Could find something for himself, _someone_ , everything that would maybe feel even better than what they both had had. She would just have to forget about it the same way he had.

But as he looked at her at the airport, she wasn’t sure if she had understood all rules of dream sharing. It felt as if Robert looked at her a little bit too long. Did he recognize her, remember more than he should, or what was it that made him do this? She only saw it from the corner of her eye, but he didn’t seem to be arrogant Fischer anymore, but the man she had started to grow attached to. Not the man who only looked at the beautiful ladies Eames could forge anymore, but someone who started to feel something like connections, feelings that meant more than just looks.

Maybe it would’ve been right to ignore it and simply run away as she saw him approach her, but her body didn’t move, only her heart pounding faster at all the memories that suddenly overwhelmed her.

“Excuse me, have we met before?“

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @valkrist


End file.
